A Simple Change
by Petite Doll
Summary: A bizarre turn of events highlights the problems in Obi Wan and Anakin's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here's my next story, and it is my longest so far. Like my others, it has already been completed. Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about this story. Its . . . different, I think. I'm kind of nervous about posting it so I'll probably either post it all quickly or update it as slow as possible, lol. _

_**IMPORTANT: **Read the summary. Read the notes. Now read them again, and don't say I didn't warn you!_

Title: A Simple Change

Author: Dolly

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin

Timeframe: post-AOTC

Genre: Action, Drama, AU

Summary: A bizarre turn of events highlights the problems in Obi-Wan and Anakin's relationship.

Notes: This story is the first in series of three, but can be read as a stand-alone. It does NOT contain slash; however, the two stories that follow it WILL contain slash. So, I would call this "pre-slash".

**Chapter 1**

"I only did what I thought was best, Master!" Anakin said angrily as he stormed out of the shuttle in front of Obi-Wan. "And its not as though it was a disaster. Why are you blowing this out of proportion?"

Obi-Wan blew out his breath and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "That's not the point, Anakin." he said, exasperated. "You deliberately disobeyed me, and in a dangerous situation at that."

"Why does it matter? Everything turned out alright." Anakin replied moodily.

Obi-Wan sighed softly. "You are still missing the point, Padawan."

"But--" Anakin started.

"Not here, Anakin. We will continue this discussion later, in the privacy of our quarters," he said pointedly, looking around the busy hangar. With that, Obi-Wan slung his pack over his shoulder and headed towards their quarters. He felt the weight of his Padawan's glare on his back for a moment before he heard a noisy sigh as the young man fell into step behind him.

Stepping into their quarters, Obi-Wan dropped his pack and leaned back against the door as he watched Anakin stalk into his bedroom. He figured that Anakin probably wouldn't come out for awhile, given his current state. Obi-Wan knew that he probably should talk to Anakin now, but he was weary of arguing with him and thought it might be better to let them both cool down a bit first. Going into the 'fresher, he stripped an stepped into the shower to wash off the grime of travel.

All in all, it had not been a good mission. Although it had turned out well in the end and should by all rights be considered a success, he and Anakin has clashed terribly. Anakin had disagreed with Obi-Wan assessment of the situation, which was a common enough occurrence for a Master and Senior Padawan team. However, Anakin had not only disagreed, but had gone off on his own and completely ignored Obi-Wan's orders to stay put and not get involved with the Separatist party.

Granted, Anakin's association with them hadn't done any harm to the negotiations, but that was only because the other parties hadn't found out. The Jedi were supposed to be neutral, and Anakin had gone off and tried to aid one of the parties. His heart had been in the right place, Obi-Wan supposed, but what Anakin had done was dangerous and against mission protocol – not to mention his direct orders.

Turning off the shower, Obi-Wan stepped out, pulled on a clean set of tunics, and retrieved his pack from the common area. He dropped it on his bedroom floor, not really feeling like unpacking. What he really needed to do was talk to Anakin, as much as he wanted to put it off.

What was he going to do with his uncontrollable Padawan?

Anakin jumped at the soft knock and glared at the door for a moment before calling, "Come in."

The door slid open and Obi-Wan stepped in and sat down next to him. "Padawan," he began, "We need to talk."

"What else is there to say?" Anakin said bitterly, meeting Obi-Wan's eyes with his own smoldering gaze. "I already told you, I did what I thought was right. I'm not sorry." And he wasn't. How many people would have died if he hadn't helped the separatist party defend their headquarters for evacuation?

"So I see." Obi-Wan paused for a moment before continuing. "Anakin, I understand your wanting to help those people. But the fact of the matter is, as Jedi, we cannot always help everyone. Sometimes we must disregard the needs of a smaller group for the greater good, difficult as that may be at times."

As Obi-Wan spoke, some of the anger and tension drained away from Anakin. But he still didn't understand why Obi-Wan was being so stubborn about this.

"But my helping the 'smaller group' didn't do any harm!" he said, frustrated. "Why was it so wrong?"

"It's not that it was wrong, Anakin. Your actions may not have caused any harm -- this time. But if the other parties had found out, they probably would have asked us both to leave. What then? And what about next time? You were lucky." he admonished.

Anakin hung his head in embarrassment. As much as he hated to admit it, Obi-Wan was right. It could have been a diplomatic disaster. Still, he didn't see why Obi-Wan was so upset with him, since it _hadn't_ been a diplomatic disaster.

"Are you even listening to me, Padawan?" Obi-Wan's irritated voice broke through his thoughts, and Anakin had the good grace to look sheepish. He hadn't even realized that he'd tuned Obi-Wan out just then.

"Ah, what was that, Master?"

Obi-Wan scowled at him. "I was saying, my young apprentice, that I am concerned by how little regard you seem to have for what I tell you. When I give you an order, I expect you to obey it, as a Padawan learner should. Do I make myself clear?" he finished, fixing Anakin with a stern gaze.

"Yes, Master," Anakin muttered, "Sorry, Master."

"Good. And for the next three days, you are to do an additional two hours of meditation on obedience and how it benefits you." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied tonelessly.

Obi-Wan sat there for a moment looking at him, then let out a soft sigh as he got up to leave.

"Goodnight, Padawan. I'll expect to see you up early for our mission debriefing with the Council tomorrow morning " And with that, he left, leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them! I was afraid I'd scare off both people who do like slash (because there's none in this story) and people who don't (because there will be in the story after). _

_And chances are you won't have any idea where I'm going with this story until get there, so watch out fora sharp turn later on and don't say I didn't warn you. ;)_

**Chapter 2**

Morning came all too fast for Anakin, and he soon found himself standing at Obi-Wan's side in the Council chamber.

Obi-Wan was recounting their mission to the five Council members that were present, but Anakin wasn't paying as much attention as he should have been. Instead, he was worrying about what Obi-Wan would tell them about his behavior. He hadn't meant to be so rebellious, and was feeling almost sorry for his actions now.

" . . . and while Anakin assisted the Separatist party's evacuation, I successfully concluded the negotiations with the other parties --" Obi-Wan trailed off abruptly as Master Yoda held up a clawed hand for him to stop.

"Assist the Separatist Party your Padawan did, hmm? Give permission for this, did you?" Yoda inquired.

"I . . . no, Master." Obi-Wan bowed his head forward slightly. "He asked permission, but I did not grant it."

Yoda's eyes narrowed. "Disobedient, your Padawan has been as of late," he said, and Anakin resisted the urge to squirm under the small Master's piercing gaze. "What say you to this, Padawan Skywalker?"

His earlier worry forgotten, Anakin replied defensively, "I did what I thought was right, Masters," he said, addressing the Council members. "If it was wrong, I apologize."

"Whether it was wrong or not is not the point, Padawan," Master Windu said sternly. "Yoda is right. Your behavior lately has been unacceptable. Wasn't it less than a tenday ago that you were caught fighting with another Padawan? And this certainly isn't the first time you've disobeyed your Master while on a mission recently."

Anakin hung his head and muttered, "Yes, Master Windu." What else could he say? It was all true.

"Thought to let Master Obi-Wan handle this, we did, but reconsider this we must. A mission for you we have, though remain here you will, Padawan Skywalker. Grounded you are." Master Yoda addressed them.

"What! But --" Anakin protested.

"Accept this you will, Padawan Skywalker!" Yoda said, banging his stick down in emphasis. Obi-Wan looked like he was about to protest, and Yoda continued, "And let us help you with your Padawan you will, Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan hesitated slightly, though bowed his head in acquiescence.

"Dismissed you are, Padawan Skywalker. Wait outside you will for us to summon you. Remain, you will, Master Obi-Wan, for your mission assignment."

"Yes, Masters," Anakin replied tightly, anger blazing in he eyes as he gave a curt bow and left. He then dropped into one of the chairs in the reception area outside the Council chambers and waited, fuming internally. Why hadn't Obi-Wan defended him? Now, Obi-Wan would get to go off on a mission, leaving Anakin alone at the mercy of the Council. He knew that he had been disobedient, but he certainly didn't deserve to be grounded or put on probation.

A short while later, the doors to the Council Chambers opened and Obi-Wan stepped out. "The Council is discussing your discipline now, Padawan," he told Anakin in a neutral tone. "They will be calling you in shortly."

"And what about you?" he asked accusingly. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, Padawan, I've been assigned a mission. I'll be going to Neskya to prepare a preliminary evaluation of their bid for entry to the Republic. I will be returning in six or seven days. Meanwhile, please obey the Council. I know you're not happy with this, but there's nothing I can do about it now, and I'm not sure that I should anyway." he replied, a hint of regret in his tone.

"You mean you'd prefer to go on missions alone, Master?" Anakin was torn between disbelief and anger. How could Obi-Wan just go off and leave him like this?

"No, Anakin." he said sadly. "I would prefer that you come with me – but only if you are willing to behave as a Jedi Padawan should. And since I do not seem able to elicit such behavior from you, perhaps it is best that you remain here until this is taken care of."

"But--" Anakin started.

Obi-Wan cut him off gently. "And that is all I have to say on the matter for now." he said firmly. "I have to leave now. We will resolve this when I return."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said tightly, refusing to meet Obi-Wan's eyes.

"I will see you later then, Padawan." Obi-Wan inclined his head slightly in farewell, then turned to leave.

Anakin had never felt more betrayed than he did at that moment.

ooOooOoo

Obi-Wan settled back in the pilot's seat of the small Jedi Starfighter, taking in the view of the stars zooming by in hyperspace. His mission to Neskya had gone very smoothly; so smoothly, in fact, that he had finished a day early. It had seemed too easy to believe, and up until the moment he had cleared the planet's atmosphere he had almost been expecting some form of trouble to suddenly appear.

Now that he was more than halfway back to Coruscant, however, he finally felt that he could relax. He bunched his cloak up to use as a pillow and leaned back to take a nap, but not five minutes passed before he was startled into alertness by the loud blaring of the small starfighter's proximity alarms. Abruptly, the ship dropped out of hyperspace, jolting Obi-Wan forward in his seat.

"R-4, why have we dropped out of hyperspace, and can you identify that ship?" he called to the little tech droid.

The only reply Obi-Wan received was a series of loud, alarmed beeps. Apparently, R-4 wasn't going to be much help.

Obi-Wan took hold of the controls and swung the fighter around . . . and face to face with an enormous galaxy-class transport ship. There was nothing overtly menacing about it, but Obi-Wan instinctively knew that something was very wrong. His fingers danced over the controls as he hurried to try and re-enter hyperspace, but before he could finish his ship gave a sickening lurch. He had been caught in a tractor beam by the larger ship.

Finding their communication channel blocked and his ship unable to break free of the tractor beam, Obi-Wan sat back in his seat and waited. Centering himself, he closed his eyes reached out with the Force, concentrating on the presence of the transport ship. His eyes flew open in horror at what he sensed.

"Not good," he whispered to himself. He should have known that this mission had been too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for your reviews, guys! Hopefully you will like where I wind up with this story._

**Chapter 3**

In the seven days since Obi-Wan had left on his mission, Anakin's seething anger towards the man had diminished first to a moody sullenness and then to a quiet feeling of regret. Though he couldn't honestly say that he was sorry for his actions on their last mission, he was sorry that he had disobeyed Obi-Wan.

And he was especially sorry that he had not been allowed to accompany Obi-Wan to Neskya. Here, the observation of the Council members weighed heavily on him. Not only had they officially placed him on probation, but while his Master was away he had to meet with one of them once a day to meditate and 'talk'. He couldn't wait for his Master to return, but the scrutiny of the Council wasn't the only reason he wanted Obi-Wan to come back. They hadn't parted on the best of terms, and Anakin was anxious to set things right between them so that they could get back to normal. For some reason, he had been unusually anxious these past few days.

Looking at the time, Anakin reluctantly left his quarters and started down the corridor. It was time for his daily meeting. Masters Yoda, Gallia, and Windu had been alternating the task, and today was Master Windu's turn. Reaching his destination, Anakin pressed the chime on the door and waited for a moment, and then entered as Maser Windu opened the door for him.

"Come in, Padawan," he said, gesturing Anakin in. "Sit down."

Anakin complied, seating himself gracefully on the cushy mat on the floor across from Master Windu.

Master Windu studied Anakin for a moment, looking almost uncertain. "Anakin," he began, "As you know, this was to be our last meeting before Master Kenobi returned."

Anakin suppressed a grin. Today Obi-Wan was scheduled to return from his mission, meaning that Anakin would no longer have to endure being lectured daily by other Masters. Of course, Obi-Wan would probably lecture him too, but if he had to be lectured he'd prefer that Obi-Wan be the one to do it.

"We have decided that you will be placed on probation for an additional two tenday, during which you will remain on Coruscant and be assigned only simple political observation assignments." Master Windu told him in a neutral voice.

"What about my Master? Will he be staying on Coruscant as well?" Anakin interrupted.

Master Windu gave him a disapproving look, but replied in an almost gentle tone. "Anakin, about your Master. It appears that he will not be returning as scheduled."

"Has his mission been extended?" Anakin asked, hoping that was the reason but somehow knowing that is was not.

"I'm afraid not, Anakin. He missed his last scheduled check in, and our attempts to contact him have been unsuccessful so far. His transmitter doesn't appear to be working."

Anakin's throat went dry. "When is he due back?" he asked, unable to keep his voice from wavering slightly.

Master Windu looked to the side for a moment, and then met Anakin's gaze. "About five hours ago," he replied grimly. "We'll be sending out a Knight to search for him shortly, as soon as we've contacted the Neskyan government to see if they have any information," he finished. Leaning forward slightly, he said quietly, "I'm sure he's fine, Anakin."

Anakin looked down at his hands in his lap, clenched into fists. "Of course, Master Windu," he choked out. Obi-Wan was an able, experienced Jedi Master, and Anakin knew that if anyone could get out of a mess, Obi-Wan could. So he really shouldn't be so worried – yet he was. It was only a vague sense, but somehow he knew that something was about to be very _off_.

ooOooOoo

The first thing that Obi-Wan was aware of was cold. The air around him was bitingly cool in the way that it always seemed to be in space, and the floor beneath him was cold and hard. Groaning softly, he opened his eyes and sat up to see darkness. He clutched his aching head, wondering how long he'd been unconscious for. As soon as his ship had been pulled into the transport ship's hangar bay, a small projectile had broken through his ship's hatch and a cloudy white gas seeped out of it. He didn't remember anything after that, so he assumed it must've been what knocked him out.

Taking in his surroundings, he found that he was in a small, barred cell at the end of a long row of similar cells, facing a blank wall. There was virtually no light besides the dim auxiliary ones, but Obi-Wan could sense a multitude of other sentient beings in the seemingly endless row of cells nearby, almost all of them asleep. With this, Obi-Wan knew right away that he was still on the transport ship. Even from space, he had been able to sense the many frightened, weary beings that were aboard. Unfortunately, it seemed that his initial assessment had been correct: this was a slaver's ship. And now, he was on it in the worst possible way.

Obi-Wan was so focused on determining what was outside of his cell that he almost didn't hear the soft sound of footfalls inside his cell. Whirling around quickly and instinctively grabbing for his absent lightsaber, Obi-Wan relaxed somewhat as he made out the silhouette of a young human child climbing out from behind a panel in the wall.

"Hello?" came a hesitant whisper. The child came came within a few paces away of him, but then stopped abruptly. In the dim, pale orange lighting, Obi-Wan could now see that the child was a slim, fair-featured boy with large bright eyes and light wavy hair. He couldn't have been more than eight or nine, Obi-Wan guessed.

"Are you all right?" the boy continued, inching backwards slightly when no reply was immediately forthcoming.

"I appear to be, yes, thank you." Obi-Wan replied in the same whispered tone. Apparently, it was sleep-cycle now, and he certainly didn't want to wake anyone up. "My name is Obi-Wan, may I ask yours?" he said kindly, not wanting to frighten the child. Force only knew what other roommates he had been stuck with if he had been here long.

"I'm Tylen," the boy replied quietly.

"Don't worry, Tylen, I won't harm you," Obi-Wan said gently. "I'm a Jedi. Can you tell me where we are?"

Tylen's eyes widened slightly, and he replied, "We're on a slaver's transport ship, its run by Togarian raiders, I think. They go around less populated areas or where they don't think anyone will be missed and take people, sometimes even out of hyperspace. I'm not sure where in the galaxy we are, though," he added.

Much of the information didn't come as a surprise to Obi-Wan, though he nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Thank you for the information." Obi-Wan stayed quiet then, his mind racing to find a solution, but he was distracted as he noticed Tylen stealing curious glances at him. Looking around the small cell, his gaze rested on the now-closed panel in the wall.

"Tylen," he began, "May I ask what you're doing over there?" he inquired, pointing to the panel that the boy had emerged from.

"Um," Tylen said nervously. "Are you really a Jedi? And do you have a lightsaber?" Tylen blurted out.

"Yes, I am a Jedi Master," Obi-Wan replied mildly. "Though my lightsaber appears to have been taken."

"Oh." Tylen said, looking disappointed. "Well, I've been working on getting out of here," he said conspiratorially, dropping his voice even lower. "And that panel over there is how I'm going to do it. And since you're a Jedi, I figure you can help me," he said confidently. "That is, if you want to? Escape together, I mean." he finished, some of the confidence gone.

"Certainly," he replied easily, studying the boy in front of him. Though Tylen was just a young boy, he seemed to know what he was doing and Obi-Wan had a strong feeling that he should trust him. "Would you like to show me?" he asked, gesturing to the now-closed panel in the wall.

Tylen brightened, and began enthusiastically, "You see, this panel leads to . . ."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for your reviews, they are most appreciated. :) Here is the next part, though it doesn't get "good" (or weird, depending on your POV!) for a couple more chapters. ;)_

**Chapter 4**

Wake-cycle came on the transport ship, bringing with it a cacophony of grunts, moans, murmurs, and the general clattering of the other prisoners. Obi-Wan pried his eyes open and went over behind Tylen to peer outside into the corridor.

"Good morning, Tylen," he said pleasantly. "What's all the commotion? Don't tell me its always this loud in here in the day time." he said wryly.

Tylen jumped slightly at Obi-Wan's approach, though answered, "Oh, don't worry, it's just time to eat," he explained. "Everyone's always anxious to eat in the morning and before going to sleep." he shrugged. "You looked tired, so I wasn't going to wake you up until the food was here," he said hastily.

"Of course, thank you," Obi-Wan replied reassuringly, not wanting Tylen to think that he was upset with him for not waking him. Neither one spoke of their conversation last night, though Obi-Wan could see a hopeful spark in Tylen's eyes.

A commotion could be heard traveling down the long row of cells, and the large Togarian dispensing food soon stopped at their cell and eyed Obi-Wan with a mix of wariness and pride.

"You must be the new merchandise I heard about. A Jedi, eh?" he said smugly, looking Obi-Wan over appraisingly. "You'll fetch a nice price." He then opened a small slot in the door and shoved two bowls inside, slamming the slot closed after. "Try not to make any trouble. Merchandise that's been . . .damaged . . . doesn't sell as well," he said almost casually, giving Obi-Wan a menacing glare.

Tylen, by now, had backed up a few paces from the cell's door, not even having picked up his bowl. Obi-Wan, however, was not impressed by the Togarian's attempted display of dominance.

"I suppose it would be pointless to ask you to release me? I'm sure it would save us all a good deal of trouble." Obi-Wan said mildly, focusing his calm gaze on the Togarian. As tempting as it was to try a Force suggestion, Obi-Wan knew it would be a bad idea. There were just too many people around watching.

A deep rumbling sound emanated from the Togarian's chest which Obi-Wan recognized as laughter. "Oh, I don't think so, little Jedi. Thanks for the warning, but we'll take our chances." Still chuckling, he turned and headed back the way he had came.

This reaction was no surprise to Obi-Wan, but he'd had to at least try diplomacy before resorting to other means of escape. He picked up the two bowls their captor had left and went to sit down on the floor next to Tylen. Tylen accepted the bowl readily and dug into his food with great zeal. Obi-Wan was not so enthusiastic. He looked at the contents of his bowl dubiously, and drew back quickly as he leaned in to smell it.

Tylen glanced up at Obi-Wan over his bowl and grinned. "It's perfectly edible, in case you were wondering." He paused for a moment between bites, "Well, maybe not perfectly." he added thoughtfully as he shoved in another mouthful of the stuff.

It was a rancid smelling, unappetizing greenish glop, but Obi-Wan gave into his body's needs and ate it anyway. If Tylen's reaction to it was any indication, the food wasn't going to get any better.

The day passed slowly after that, with Tylen moving about with nervous energy and looking as though he wanted to climb the walls. Obi-Wan could tell that he was anxious about tonight.

"Settle down, Tylen," he chided gently. "Wearing yourself out by being so restless isn't going to help. Focus on the moment, not what is to come," he advised. He knew he was talking to Tylen as though he were a Jedi child, which he most definitely was not, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. Obi-Wan didn't have much experience with children, and had certainly had enough trouble with Anakin when he was younger.

At the thought of his apprentice, a pained expression flitted across Obi-Wan's face. By now, the Jedi would know that something had happened to him. And though Obi-Wan was the one who had gotten into trouble, he was worried about Anakin. The Council had probably put him on probation, and Obi-Wan fervently hoped that he wouldn't do anything foolish.

"Obi-Wan?" Tylen's voice broke through his thoughts. "Is something wrong? Is it about . . . you know?" he asked hesitantly, dropping his voice. They had decided that it would be better not to say anything about their plans for tonight, so as not to risk being overheard.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I was just thinking about my apprentice," Obi-Wan said with a sad smile.

"Ohh," Tylen breathed. "That's right, you said you're a Master, so you must have an apprentice. Was he captured too?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"No, he's back at the Temple on Coruscant," Obi-Wan said quietly. Tylen looked immensely relieved to hear this, and Obi-Wan suspected that the boy didn't want to have to complicate their escape with a rescue. And as much as he may have wanted to help the other slaves that were being held captive here, Obi-Wan could understand the sentiment. Their own escape would be difficult enough as it was, and Obi-Wan didn't delude himself. One man, Jedi or not, could not liberate all these people.

At the mention of the large city-planet, though, Tylen's eyes lit up. "You live on i_Coruscant_/i?" he exclaimed. "What's it like there?" he asked eagerly. "If you don't mind telling me, of course," he added quickly.

"Not at all," Obi-Wan told him, smiling easily. Obi-Wan didn't know where Tylen was from, but he guessed that it was nearer to the outer rim than to the more central parts of the galaxy. Perhaps some interesting descriptions of Coruscant would keep the boy from climbing the walls for the rest of the day.

ooOooOoo

Shortly after the evening meal – if you could call it that – the lights dimmed, leaving the prisoners in darkness once again. Obi-Wan laid down quietly on his pallet, and motioned for Tylen to do the same. Tylen complied, and after a few minutes his breathing became slow and even, indicating he was asleep. Obi-Wan followed suit, and allowed himself to drift off to sleep briefly while they waited for the rest of the prisoners to settle down for the night.

About an hour after the rustling and murmuring had quieted, and the lights had dimmed further, Obi-Wan brought himself back to wakefulness and gently shook Tylen awake as well. The boy rubbed his eyes sleepily, but was alert almost immediately.

Silently, Obi-Wan nodded towards the panel in the wall, and Tylen nodded back enthusiastically and followed Obi-Wan over to it. They carefully removed it, revealing a two meter long tunnel that dead-ended into another panel that was led into the ship's maintenance shafts. It was, however, locked; as Tylen had told him earlier. Obi-Wan wasn't the best at hacking security systems –that was Anakin's specialty-- but this one didn't look too complicated.

A few redirected wires and shorted circuits later, the panel green-lighted and Obi-Wan was able to push it open. Now, all they had to do was make their way through the tunnels to the transport ship's hanger, sneak past any guards to Obi-Wan's ship, get the launch doors open, and hope that the slaver's didn't notice their escape and start shooting at them. Obi-Wan winced internally at this. Despite what Tylen seemed to think, escape would not be easy.

Releasing his negative thoughts into the Force, Obi-Wan turned and motioned for Tylen to join him. The boy quickly climbed into the wall, and replaced the panel behind him.

Without a look back, Obi-Wan and Tylen started crawling through the maintenance tunnels in search of freedom, guided only by the Force.


	5. Chapter 5

_I appreciate your reviews, my few and dear readers:) As you can see, I've decided to update pretty quickly, at least until I get to the meatier part of the story. ;)_

**Chapter 5**

Stopping at another juncture in the tunnel system, Obi-Wan stilled and concentrated on determining which way to go. Sensing a slightly different quality to the air, he turned to the right. They had been making their way through the maintenance tunnels for nearly an hour, their progress slowed by their need to be silent. They were finally nearing the hanger though, and Obi-Wan could tell that Tylen was getting anxious.

After continuing for a few more minutes, they finally came to a grate that was over the hanger. Reaching out with the Force to detect any other presences, Obi-Wan was relieved, but not surprised, to find none in the immediate area. Quietly, he eased the grate open and looked at Tylen, pointing down. Tylen nodded, and Obi-Wan leaped down to the hanger bay below, landing gracefully. Tylen looked down at him uncertainly, but Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly and gestured for him to jump. He obeyed, and his face took on an almost comical expression of surprise as Obi-Wan eased his downward descent with the Force.

Obi-Wan scanned the hanger and spied his fighter, but his gaze passed over it. As much as he didn't want to leave his ship here, it would be easier if they took one of the slaver's ship's. There were perhaps thirty ships in the hanger, most of them small, and Obi-Wan made directly for a very small one close to the launch doors, staying in the shadows. Tylen hurried after him and watched intently as Obi-Wan worked on opening the small ship's door. With a quiet beep, the locking mechanism disengaged and the door slid open.

Suddenly, a door on the far side of the hanger opened with a long grinding sound, causing Obi-Wan and Tylen to press up against the ship and freeze in place. The sound of footsteps could be heard, and they were getting closer. Obi-Wan listened carefully, and could make out two different voices.

"Are you sure you left it on the shuttle?" came a gruff bass tone.

"Yes, I'm sure," came the snappish reply. "Just wait, will you? I'll get it."

Obi-Wan breathed an internal sigh of relief. If they were quiet, the two would probably leave after getting whatever they'd came for. Glancing over at Tylen, Obi-Wan saw that the boy had gone pale, and was slowly inching around to the other side of the ship. An instant too late, he saw the boy's foot come into contact with a canister of lubricant on the floor. It toppled over and landed with an echoing clang that could be heard throughout the tomb-like quiet of the hanger.

The sound of footsteps, which had been retreating, stopped abruptly.

Snatching a peek around the other side of the ship, Obi-Wan could see the two ship's workers – both formidable looking Togarians – start to head in their direction. Without a word, Obi-Wan grabbed Tylen by the arm and hauled him into the ship. Not knowing if the door would make any noise as it closed, Obi-Wan left it open, and they ducked down in the tiny cockpit.

Obi-Wan tensed as the footsteps came closer, and the sound of murmuring could be heard just outside the ship. He heard a muted exclamation, and then the door to the ship was closed with a clang. Tylen's eyes widened as he looked to Obi-Wan, who held up a hand to indicate that they should wait. After a few moments, he again heard the low grinding sound of the hanger doors closing.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Obi-Wan stood, and Tylen practically sprang up out of his seat.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan," he said apologetically, looking down at his hands. "I didn't mean to make noise!"

"Of course you didn't, Tylen. People make mistakes." Obi-Wan said gently. "No harm was done."

Actually, Obi-Wan wasn't too sure about that part. The two Togarians may have left, but he knew that if they were too suspicious then there was a chance they'd alert their superiors and the hanger would be searched. That was something they couldn't risk. Making the decision to leave immediately, Obi-Wan slid into the pilot's seat and began fiddling with the controls. He'd never been in a ship like this, though he could probably manage to pilot it without too much trouble. Still, he couldn't help but miss Anakin at a time like this.

"Sit down, Tylen, we need to get out of here now." Obi-Wan ordered, and Tylen obediently sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

Scanning the ship's controls, Obi-Wan was relieved to find that there was a remote controller for opening the launch doors, as he'd hoped there would be. Flipping a few switches, Obi-Wan powered up the ship, and sent the signal to open the launch doors. Before they reached the doors, however, they began to close.

"Obi-Wan!" Tylen exclaimed, pointing out the viewscreen to the deck below. Sparing a glance, Obi-Wan saw Togarian slavers pouring into the hanger.

"This had better be fast." he muttered, speeding the ship up to make it through the quickly narrowing space between the launch doors. With a sharp turn of the controls, the little ship twisted sideways and zoomed out into open space, just barely scraping through the doors on the way out.

"Wow . . ." Tylen breathed in awe. "That was amazing!" He started to unstrap himself, but Obi-Wan stopped him.

"We're not clear yet," he said tightly, glancing towards the large transport ship. No sooner than he had spoken, the transport ship started firing at them.

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan called to Tylen. He immersed himself in the Force and let it guide him as he maneuvered the ship in a dizzying pattern of twists and turns to avoid the laser blasts. Just as they were nearly out of firing range, the small ship jolted violently and numerous alarms on the control panel lit up.

"That's not good, is it?" Tylen asked nervously, looking from the control panel to Obi-Wan.

"No, it most certainly is not." Obi-Wan replied tensely. He didn't know if the slavers would bother to pursue them now that they were out of range, but it wasn't a chance he wanted to take. "I'm taking us into hyperspace now, sit tight," he warned Tylen as he activated the controls. He only hoped that the hyperdrive engines hadn't been damaged by the blasts. It appeared as though they hadn't, as the stars turned into streaks of light on the viewscreen.

But their smooth ride didn't last long – after only a few seconds, they abruptly dropped out of hyperspace and the control panel was lit up in red.

"Well, it looks as though we won't be going very far in this," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "Let's see what our options are." Fortunately, the navigation computer was still functional, and Obi-Wan was able to pinpoint their location.

"Well, the nav computer is working at least. It looks like we're pretty far away from just about everywhere." he said with a frown. "Though there are a few planets that might --"

"I know where we are!" Tylen said excitedly as he peered at the screen over Obi-Wan's shoulder. "My home planet's near here!" he explained.

Obi-Wan looked at the read out doubtfully. "Tylen, are you certain? I don't think there are any human settlements around here."

"I know," he said cheerfully. "I was worried that those slavers might have taken me so far away from home that I'd never be able to get back, even if I did escape! I've never been so far away though, so I really do want to go home. Not that I wouldn't want to go somewhere neat like Coruscant, but . . ." he trailed off. "Ah, sorry, I must sound like I'm babbling . . ." he put his hand behind his head and looked away, reddening.

"That's quite alright, Tylen," Obi-Wan said, regarding the youth kindly. "Its understandable that you would want to get home. Now, why don't you point it out for me, and I'll plot a course." he said, gesturing to the display on the computer screen.

"Oh, that's all right, I know how to get there." Tylen assured him. "Do you mind if I take the controls?" he asked, looking up at Obi-Wan hopefully.

"Are you sure you can fly us there?" Obi-Wan asked, doubtful. While Tylen did seem quite mature for his age, could he really fly this strange ship to his home planet? Letting the Force guide his judgment, Obi-Wan answered.

"Go ahead, Tylen. I trust you." Obi-Wan slid out of the pilot's seat then and dropped gracefully into the copilot's chair as Tylen vacated it.

"Great!" Tylen said as he hopped into the pilot's seat. "I can't wait to show you my home, I know you'll love it!" he said excitedly. "I hope you can stay for awhile," he added, his fingers moving deftly over the control panel.

"I'm sure I'll find your planet pleasant to visit." Obi-Wan answered truthfully. Though it would probably be a small settlement, he always could appreciate the open space that was so lacking on Coruscant.

Settling back into his seat, Obi-Wan sat back and watched as Tylen skillfully maneuvered the small vessel towards their destination . . . wherever that was.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! hugs Replies:_

**Destynii Skywalker**_: Thanks! I do try hard to keep Obi-Wan's personality "in character" throughout my stories. :)_

**emerald wolf**_: I'm glad you don't find Tylen annoying! I don't particularly like OC's, but sometimes they are necessary plot devices._

**Ice Dragon3**_: you call that a cliff hanger? Just wait and you'll see a real one soon, lol. ;) As you can see I've been updating pretty often, too._

**Seylin**_: just wait til chapters 7 and 8, I think you'll like those. ;)_

**BlackIce Dragon Warrior**_: Anakin will be in the story more starting with chapter 7._

_Onto the next part!_

**Chapter 6**

Even from above, Obi-Wan could tell that Tylen's home planet was not the small backwater place that he had been expecting. As Tylen expertly maneuvered their small ship into the smoothly flowing traffic, the tall crystalline spires and bright lights of the city became visible.

"Tylen, what did you say your planet is called?" he asked, an uneasy feeling welling up in his chest.

"Oh, I didn't," he said cheekily. "But since you're here, it's called Aurën."

"Ah." Obi-Wan had never heard of any planet by that name, which was surprising given how advanced this planet seemed. Though the name did sound vaguely familiar somehow . . .

"I'm sure my parents will be happy to meet you." Tylen chattered on, oblivious to Obi-Wan's internal ponderings. "They don't mind outsiders that much, really, and I'm sure they'll be very grateful that you rescued me."

"I'd be pleased to meet them," Obi-Wan replied smoothly, though his internal alarms went off at the mention of 'outsiders'. He could only hope that he hadn't been brought to a xenophobic planet by a naïve child.

Tylen directed the ship to the tallest of the spires that graced the skyline, and brought them down on the landing pad which then withdrew into the structure. They came to a stop, and Tylen powered down the ship.

"Finally!" he said enthusiastically, bounding out of the ship."Come on, Obi-Wan!" he called.

Obi-Wan followed, mildly amused by the boy's excitement. Any sense of levity vanished, though, at the sight that greeted him as he ducked out of the ship. The light, cavernous hanger was filled with all manner of ships that were so alien in design that Obi-Wan was sure that even Anakin wouldn't have recognized the technology. More worrying, though, was the eerily calm, ethereal looking group of men that met them. Obi-Wan guessed that they were security or military personnel of some type, judging by their uniforms and the staff weapons that they carried. Tylen, though, didn't seem the least bit bothered by their presence.

"Marcall!" he said gleefully, running over to greet the tall, dark haired man in the center of the group.

"Welcome home, my Prince." Marcall replied, a smile ghosting across his fair features.

Prince. Well, that certainly explained the reception, Obi-Wan thought wryly. What _had_ he gotten himself into?

Marcall's gaze darkened slightly as it came to rest on Obi-Wan. "And who might this be?" he asked Tylen warily.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's a Jedi Master." Tylen said proudly. "He helped save me from the slavers," he explained.

"Slavers?" Marcall asked, sounding astonished. He shook his head and continued, "It would seem you've been into all kinds of trouble. Slavers, and an outsider as well?" he said as he gestured towards Obi-Wan. "Come. I'm sure His Highness and your Lady Mother will want to see you and hear all about it," he said. He gazed at Obi-Wan coolly. "You as well, Sir Jedi."

Tylen shot Obi-Wan a grin, and then followed after Marcall.

Without a word, a pair of guards flanked Obi-Wan, not touching him yet somehow making it clear that he should remain between them. Taking in their stone-like demeanors, he simply followed after Marcall to meet the local rulers.

Exiting the hanger, he followed his hosts --- captors? -- down a narrow, white-lit corridor with an impossibly high ceiling. They came to a stop in front of an equally high set of double doors, discretely embellished with silver lattice work.

"Wait here while I announce you." Marcall said calmly, disappearing through the doors. Tylen, Obi-Wan noticed, looked slightly nervous now, as a child who was expecting a scolding would. They shared a brief sideways glance, and Tylen gave Obi-Wan a shy smile.

"I just know my parents will love you," he said hopefully.

"I do hope we get along," Obi-Wan said serenely. "Especially considering that they seem to be the rulers of this planet." he said pointedly.

"I was going to tell you, honest, I just forgot--" Tylen began sheepishly, only to be cut off by Marcall's emergence.

"His Highness and his Lady Consort will see you now," he told Obi-Wan formally, and gave Tylen a wink.

Obi-Wan followed Tylen and Marcall through the double doors and into an expansive chamber done silver and cream hues. Atop a small set of stairs at the far end were two elegant thrones, upon which sat an equally elegant man and woman, both clothed in flowing pale robes and adorned with jeweled head pieces..

Obi-Wan halted behind Marcall, with Tylen struggling to stay still at his side.

"Your Highness, my Lady Consort, I bring before you Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Crown Prince your son." Marcall bowed briefly, and then disappeared behind a curtain off to the side.

Silence reigned the chamber.

"I am glad that you have returned, my son," came the silken voice of the man on the throne. Turning his piercing blue eyes towards Obi-Wan, he said, "And welcome to our fair planet, Sir Jedi. I am King Elhosan of Aurën, and this is my Consort, Lady Daprima," he said coolly. The woman said nothing, only tilting her head slightly in recognition. "Now tell me, Tylen, everything."

"Yes, father." Tylen then launched into the tale of his capture, his meeting with Obi-Wan, and their eventual escape. Tylen, it seemed, had run away to see the galaxy, but had been captured by the slavers before he had gotten too far.

"And . . . that is all." Tylen finished, sounding a bit nervous.

"That will be all for now, Tylen. You may return to your chambers." The monarch graced his offspring with a benevolent smile.

Tylen started to leave, but hesitated. "What about Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"It appears we owe this Jedi a debt of gratitude." King Elhosan said with a tight smile. "Go on, my son, I will see that he is properly rewarded."

Tylen nodded, and spared a glance at Obi-Wan as he slipped out the door. It closed behind him with a dull thud, and Obi-Wan found himself alone with the King and his Consort.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for sticking with me, guys :D Things will start to get interesting from here on. ;)_

_Moving right along . . . _

**Chapter 7**

"You have my thanks, Sir Jedi, for the life of my son. He has been missing for many moons, and his mother and I have been quite worried." King Elhosan said smoothly.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly in return. "You are very welcome, Your Highness, though I can assure you that your son took an active part in our escape as well."

"Do not discount your actions so readily, Sir Jedi. My son is resourceful, but not enough to escape slavers by himself," the King said offhandedly. "Though you are an outsider to my people, your deed must not go unrepaid. Please, accept my hospitality and stay with us while I decide on a fitting reward," he said, though it was clearly not a request.

"No reward is necessary, Your Highness, though I would be honored to stay the night. And do you have a communicator that I may use to contact my people?" Obi-Wan inquired politely. "They are surely wondering what has happened to me." And hopefully wondering was all they were doing.

"Yes, of course, in the morning," the King said, waving his hand dismissively. "Selatt?" he called.

A man with long reddish hair and smooth features appeared in the doorway and bowed. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Show the outsider to guest chambers," the King instructed. "I will see you for first meal tomorrow, Sir Jedi. Have a pleasant rest." With that, the King and his Consort rose, signaling that Obi-Wan was dismissed. Obi-Wan gave a slight bow, and followed Selatt out the double doors and through a long maze of more cavernous, bright corridors.

"Your chambers, Sir Jedi." Selatt said neutrally as he stopped in front of a large arch-shaped door at the dead-end of a hallway. He opened the door and stepped aside, motioning Obi-Wan in. "If you need anything, please contact me," he said, pressing a small communicator into Obi-Wan's hand.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said graciously, and Selatt gave a small nod and then left. Finally alone, Obi-Wan surveyed his surroundings. The Palace's guest chamber was nothing if not lavish, though it had a cool air of untouchableness about it. Somewhat disconcerted by the recent course of events, Obi-Wan settled down on the floor in front of the ceiling-high windows and closed his eyes to commune with the Force.

ooOooOoo

Obi-Wan arose early the following morning, and performed a few light katas to focus himself. He was to dine with the King this morning, and though he could sense no threat from the man he still felt a vague sense of unease. At least he should be able to contact the Temple today, though he did wonder why the King hadn't allowed him to do so yesterday. Before he could consider it further, though, there was a light knock at his door.

"Come in," Obi-Wan called softly, and the door opened to reveal the slender form of Selatt.

"His Highness and his company are ready to dine with you, now." he said simply. "Follow me."

Obi-Wan complied, and followed Selatt through many twists and turns of the hallways before arriving at the dining room. It was, like the rest of the royal residence, a spacious and brightly glowing room. King Elhosan was seated at a large ivory table in the center of the room, with Lady Daprima and Tylen seated to his right. A large spread of delicate fare was laid out on the table for the morning meal. Tylen gave him a little wave, and Lady Daprima graced him with a small but welcoming smile, much to his surprise.

"Good morning, Sir Jedi. I hope that you have enjoyed our hospitality thus far," the King said as he gestured for Obi-Wan to take the chair to his left.

"I have, thank you." Obi-Wan replied as he seated himself. The guest chambers had been comfortable . . . though his sense of uneasiness still lingered.

"Good. I shall arrange for you to see more of our fair home later," the King replied, sounding satisfied.

"Thank you, your Highness, though while I appreciate the thought, I really do need to contact the Jedi Temple first." Obi-Wan replied patiently. For such a closed-off society, they certainly did seem enthusiastic to introduce him to it.

"But of course. Soon, Sir Jedi." he said dismissively.

"I am sure you will love Aurën," came the silken, modulated tones of Lady Daprima. "Our planet is rife with natural beauty and our architecture is like you will find no where else in the galaxy," she informed him pleasantly.

"I'm sure it is, my Lady." Obi-Wan answered, somewhat uneasy.

After they finished their meal, King Elhosan excused Tylen and Lady Daprima and invited Obi-Wan to join him as he walked. Where they were going, Obi-Wan didn't know, though he hoped it was to somewhere with a long range communication unit.

"May I ask where we are going, Highness?" Obi-Wan inquired, glancing at the King.

"Sir Jedi, I thought long and hard last night over how to best reward you, and I have come to the conclusion that there is only one reward that is adequate enough in return for my son's life," he said as he led Obi-Wan into a finely furnished sitting room. "Please, sit down," he said sincerely, clasping Obi-Wan's shoulder in a friendly way.

Obi-Wan recoiled at the touch as he felt a slight, sharp sting where the King's hand had made contact. Almost immediately he was assaulted by a wave of dizziness, and a sharp pain shot through his muscles. "What have you done?" he managed as his legs buckled, bringing him to his knees.

"I am sorry, Sir Jedi, but this will be for the best." Obi-Wan dimly registered the King's voice as his head swam and blackness tinged his vision. "There will be pain," he said, and Obi-Wan could have sworn, in his pain-filled daze, that there was regret in his tone. Obi-Wan didn't have time to contemplate it, though, as a fiery agony ripped through his body. His senses overloaded, Obi-Wan collapsed to the floor as darkness took him.

ooOooOoo

Anakin moved gracefully across the training room floor, immersed in a kata that Master Yoda had 'suggested' that he do to help him find his center and release his negative emotions into the Force.

It had been two days since Obi-Wan had gone missing, and so far it seemed as though he had simply disappeared. Master Windu had contacted the government of Neskya, who had informed them that all had gone well and that Obi-Wan had finished his mission early, and then left to return to Coruscant. This news only disturbed Anakin further, as it meant that Obi-Wan could have been missing for more than just two days.

Though Obi-Wan was far away, Anakin was still able to take some comfort in his Master's presence through their training bond. They were so far apart that it was nothing but a muted sense of his existence, but it was something. Anakin would know if he had died, anyway.

But he didn't even want to think about that. Obi-Wan was alive, Anakin knew, but that alone did little to reassure him. No matter how many times he told himself that Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master and would do just fine on his own, Anakin still felt incredibly guilty that he had not been with his Master, and he just couldn't let go of his worry.

And that, undoubtedly, was why Master Yoda had assigned him so many katas and training exercises these past two days. But, Anakin had to admit that they did help him calm down somewhat. As he moved into the final part of his routine, though, any sense of calm he may have gained vanished as a sharp, agonizing sense of pain echoed across his bond with Obi-Wan. Gasping, he sank to his knees as he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "Obi-Wan!" he choked out, his vision blurring. His Master was hurting, badly, but there was nothing that Anakin could do.

Abruptly, the pain he felt from Obi-Wan vanished, and Anakin blinked in shock at the sudden loss. The pain wasn't all that was gone . . . Obi-Wan was too. Anakin felt the soft caress of his Master's presence in his mind, and then cried out as the bond was brutally severed. Anakin had never felt such a pain as this white-hot emptiness that filled his mind. Tears streaming down his face, he fell bonelessly to the training room floor. Master Yoda's wrinkled, worried face came into view, and Anakin knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8

_Your reviews mean a lot to me, thanks guys for sticking around and for your comments. :) Though sorry, the sequel to this story will be slash, since I also like writing it, plus for some reason there seem to be many more people interested in it. But fear not, this story here is slash-free! And I don't think I have any more cliffies _quite _as evil as last chapter's for you guys. ;) As I mentioned before, this story is already completed._

_Now, remember that important notice at the beginning of the story? Well, here's where the "bizarre" comes in. Here is an extra-long chapter, enjoy and thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 8**

Pain was his world. Fire ripped through his body, ravaging it and leaving him limp with exhaustion. Obi-Wan drifted in and out of consciousness, aware of little other than that he was somewhere soft and dim. Voices floated through his consciousness, but he didn't register anything they said. Hands touched him, moved him, and provided soothing coolness to his heated skin.

He was in a bed. Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes as he became more aware of his surroundings. But the room was too bright, so he quickly closed them and turned his face away from the light with a groan. Even that small movement hurt.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Sir Jedi," came a melodious voice. Cracking his eyes open again, a kind female face framed by dark curls swam into focus. "We were worried for awhile that you would not survive, though you are much improved this morning." She continued, giving him a small smile.

Obi-Wan blinked and tried to clear his head. Suddenly, it all came flooding back to him. The King, walking with him, pain, and then . . . nothing. "Survive what?" he asked, dismayed by how weak his voice sounded even to his own ears.

"You didn't know?" the woman asked, sounding both dismayed and delighted.

Obi-Wan merely shook his head, not wanting to make the effort to speak. He didn't appear to be in any danger now, but it would be wise to conserve what little strength he had.

"You poor, fortunate child," she said sympathetically, giving him a smile. "I'm sure that His Highness will want to tell you himself. Sleep, now; you're not well yet."

Obi-Wan, by now, was feeling very confused, but found himself slipping back into sleep despite his best efforts to stay awake. Muzzily, he wondered why he should be considered fortunate, but he didn't have the time to think about it before he drifted back into unconsciousness.

ooOooOoo

When Obi-Wan woke again, the faint red glow of sunset filled the room. More aware than he had been before, he now saw that he was in a spacious, almost cavernous bedroom done in pale shades of blue and grey. The bed he was in was incredibly soft, and for a moment he just wanted to go back to sleep, weary as he was. Resisting the urge, he hauled himself upright and scooted to the edge of the huge bed. Carefully, he swung his legs over the side and stood up, nearly passing out as the blood rushed from his head. He steadied himself on the bedside table, but nearly lost his balance again as he saw his hand.

It looked like an ordinary human hand . . . but not his hand. It was too delicate, and too pale. Startled, Obi-Wan put his hand to his face, and felt only smooth skin. Not even the slightest hint of stubble could be felt. More than startled now, Obi-Wan moved towards the door on shaky legs. Something was very wrong, and he needed to find out what. It didn't take two steps for him to realize, though, that that something was his own body. He felt lighter, as though gravity had less of a hold on him. Everything about him felt wrong, even his sense of the Force.

The sight that met him in the mirror was a shock, to say the least. As he opened the huge wardrobe in search of something besides a thin night shirt to wear, he was met with his own reflection. Unable to register that it was him at first, Obi-Wan sank to his knees and touched his hand to the reflection. Looking back at him was not the man that he was, nor was it the youth that he had been. Instead, he saw a pale, too-thin young man with tousled reddish waves and fever-bright blue eyes. It was him, only younger . . . but not quite.

"How are you feeling, Sir Jedi?"

Obi-Wan turned his head sharply and was met with the sight of King Elhosan, dressed in understatedly elegant pale green robes. "What have you done to me?" he rasped, and was distressed to note an almost imperceptible change in his voice's pitch.

The King closed the small distance between them and knelt down beside Obi-Wan. "My dear young one, I have given you the greatest gift that I can give." he said sincerely. "I have made you one of my people. An Aurën."

A moment passed in silence. "One of you? I don't see how making me younger would make me one of your subjects," he said calmly, though inside his mind was whirling. Deep down, he knew that it was more than that.

"Younger?" the King asked, bemused. "That injection I gave you didn't make you any younger than you already are. It was for our Ritual of Induction." His face took on a sympathetic expression. "You truly don't understand, do you? It changed your genetic structure. You are one of us now," he said matter-of-factly.

"You mean to say that you're not human?" Obi-Wan said weakly, looking the King in the eye. He looked human enough.

"Certainly not," he scoffed. "Humans, as all other outsiders, are an inferior species. Of course, they can have redeeming qualities, as your Jedi do, but they lack our grace and Sense." He smiled then. "But you, my young Jedi, need not worry about such things any longer. Now that you are one of us, you may remain here. My gift to you." With that, the King rose from the ground, pulling Obi-Wan up with him.

A gift. He had been turned into an unknown alien species as a gift. In retrospect, Obi-Wan could see how these people could be different than humans. Of slender build, fair skin, and jewel-toned eyes, the Aurën did have some unique features. And if his own youthful appearance was any indication, they appeared to age differently as well. "Your Highness," Obi-Wan began carefully, "While I appreciate your . . . gift . . . I really can not accept it. I am sure that your species is a successful one, though I was brought into the galaxy as a human and I would like to leave it in the same state. And I certainly cannot stay here . . ." he trailed off, suddenly and intensely weary. He swayed where he stood, would have collapsed to the floor had the King not steadied him.

"Rest. Recover." the King told him as the same woman from earlier appeared at his side to support him and lead him towards the bed. "Prince Tylen will see you tomorrow." With that, he turned and left, though Obi-Wan barely noticed his departure as the woman eased him onto the bed and covered him with blankets.

Too weak to protest, Obi-Wan laid back onto the pillows and was asleep within seconds.

ooOooOoo

"Obi-Wan? Are you awake?" came a young voice, as the bed rocked. Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan blinked blearily and saw Tylen sitting on the far side of the bed, looking at him inquisitively.

"I am now." Obi-Wan replied, sitting up with a groan. He ached all over, and felt weak as a kit, but not so likely to pass out as he had the last time he'd been awake. Looking at the sincere, happy young face before him, Obi-Wan considered his next words carefully. "Tylen," he began, "What has happened to me?" His first thought had been that a child might not be able to answer his question . . . but given what the King had told him, he suspected that this boy was no young child at all.

"Didn't father tell you?" Tylen answered, confused. "You're one of us now! You can stay here on Aurën, now, isn't that wonderful?"

"Tylen, I--" Obi-Wan began.

"You've been in and out for days, you must be hungry." Tylen continued on, cutting him off. "Mela will be bringing in something to eat – oh, there she is." The woman Obi-Wan recognized from before entered the room at that moment, carrying a tray laden with food. She set it down on the bed between Obi-Wan and Tylen, who thanked her, and she then exited with a small bow.

"Please, eat," Tylen urged. "You need to regain your strength – not to mention some weight. Your Transformation took a lot of energy."

Obi-Wan complied, selecting a small bread roll to nibble on. Tylen simply watched, not taking anything for himself. "Tylen," Obi-Wan began again, "Thank you. Your father did speak to me about this . . . change . . . in my physiology, and while the thought is appreciated, I really must decline and request that I be returned to my original human form." he said gently.

"But don't you see, Obi-Wan? Now that you're Aurën, you'll be allowed to stay here, with us. You won't have to go chasing evil people around the galaxy, and there is no evil here," Tylen said persuasively.

"Tylen, as lovely as your home may be, I simply cannot stay, nor would I choose to. My duties, and my home, are elsewhere." he said honestly.

Tylen gave him a long look, and then stared down at the bed. "Father said you were upset." he said quietly. "But he thought you were just sick still. And I didn't believe that anyone could actually _want_ to be a human instead of Aurën." Abruptly, his head shot up and he gazed intently at Obi-Wan. "But why? I don't understand!" he said fiercely.

"And I do not believe that I can make you understand." Obi-Wan answered sadly. "But still, I must ask that I be returned to my human form."

"You're the one that doesn't understand, Obi-Wan." Tylen said regretfully. "Your genetic structure has been permanently altered. You are an Aurën now, and you can't ever go back to being human. It would kill you. And you _will_ stay here – our people are not allowed to leave the planet."

"Not allowed to leave?" Obi-Wan repeated incredulously. "Then what were you doing?"

Tylen reddened and turned his head away. "I – wanted to see the galaxy. I was curious." he admitted. "But now I see that its better here. This really is a gift, Obi-Wan. I know you'll be happy here," he said emphatically. Tylen stood, then, and headed to the door. "You have to be."

"Tylen--" Obi-Wan began, but the boy had already slipped out the door. Alone now, Obi-Wan bowed his head, and wondered belatedly why the Force had not given him any warning.

ooOooOoo

_So, have I completely weirded you guys out yet? In case you're wondering, yes, I am going somewhere with this . . . but let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Glad to see that I didn't scare you all off with last chapter! I think that's as weird as this story will get, though, if you didn't mind that then the rest of the story shouldn't weird you out (much) further. ;) Many thanks for all of your reviews! I appreciate every one of them, and am glad to hear that some of you have enjoyed my other fics as well. :) _

_Oh, and to answer a queston, this story has 14 chapters total. And as I mentioned before,this is a complete story by itself. Some of the unresolved, important details will carry over to the story that follows it, but they have completely different plots._

**Chapter 9**

It had been almost two days since Obi-Wan had seen Tylen, or anyone else besides Mela. The quiet older woman would come and go swiftly, providing meals and gentle smiles but little in the way of words. Despite having done nothing but rest in this time, Obi-Wan still felt far weaker than he would have liked. His muscled ached, and his limbs trembled under the strain of even light motion. But he was improving, so that would have to be enough for now. Until he was more fully recovered, he resolved to simply wait, and get acquainted with his new physical self. If what Tylen had said was true, it looked as though he may be stuck this way for the rest of his overly-long natural life.

Though he very much wanted to return to his old form, he had to admit that the body of an Aurën was by no means inferior to that of a human body. Although he'd estimated his age to be around eighteen or nineteen by his looks, he was relieved to find that he didn't have any of the gangly awkwardness that he'd experienced as an older teen. He was vaguely bothered by his youthful appearance though – he would barely be able to pass for a Senior Padawan, let alone a Master. He had enough trouble getting Anakin to respect him as it was, and this certainly wouldn't help matters at all.

Obi-Wan let out a small sigh at the thought of his difficult but much-loved Padawan. Anakin had never been skilled at releasing his feelings into the Force, and was probably very worried about him. Their training bond had inexplicably snapped during Obi-Wan's transformation, and though Obi-Wan had tried to provide some comfort as it happened, Anakin may very well think him dead. Well, if that were the case, at least Anakin wouldn't get in trouble by coming to look for him.

Though he really could use a rescue right now, even one of Anakin's. He was treated more like an honored guest than a prisoner here, but the moment he'd stepped into the hallway to explore he'd been met with a pair of palace guards that politely, but firmly, guided him back to his room. And from what he could tell, the palace was filled with many such guards, and was a vast structure. Escape would be difficult if he were healthy, but weak as he was, and without his lightsaber, it would be nearly impossible.

For now, all he could do was wait.

ooOooOoo

Obi-Wan awoke with a start and looked carefully around the dark room. It was late at night, and he had been soundly asleep . . . but something had woken him up. Or rather, someone.

"Tylen? What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked softly, addressing the shadowy form by his bedside.

Tylen put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Mela let me in, but the palace guards don't know I'm here." He sat on the bed beside Obi-Wan. "I . . . I was wrong." Tylen said haltingly.

"About?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at Tylen calmly.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here, I'm sorry for everything," he said quietly. "I thought about it, hard, and I still can't understand why you wouldn't want to stay. But it should be your choice to make." he said resignedly.

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "A wise conclusion."

"Hurry, we don't have much time," he said urgently, motioning that Obi-Wan should get up. "I hope you're up to another daring escape."

"Always," Obi-Wan said as he got out of bed and followed Tylen to the door. As he was about to open it, though, Tylen turned around and eyes him critically.

"Wait." he said abruptly, and scurried off into the room's shadows. Returning, he thrust a soft bundle into Obi-Wan's arms. "So you won't be so conspicuous." he explained. Obi-Wan nodded as he pulled on the plush floor-length cloak, glad for the warmth against the chilly palace air. Tylen crept out into the dimly lit corridor, and Obi-Wan followed cautiously.

As they approached an intersection, Tylen motioned for Obi-Wan to stay put. Quietly, the boy crept around the corner, and Obi-Wan could hear his loud, anxious voice as he spoke to the guards. Obi-Wan couldn't make out what they were saying, but whatever Tylen had told them must have had quite an impact. When Tylen drew Obi-Wan around the corner, there were no guards to be found.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in question, and Tylen gave him an impish grin. "I told them that Mikka, er, my little sister, got into the conservatory and let the animals out," he confessed.

"And they believed you?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically.

"Oh, yes. Mikka's been terribly interested ever since we got that. . . well, never mind." Tylen said sheepishly. "This way."

Obi-Wan followed Tylen through the quiet palace, and marveled at how dark and sinister it seemed compared to how bright and beautiful it had looked in the day. Twice more, Tylen told his made-up tale to the palace guards they encountered, sending them racing in the opposite direction. Rounding a final corner, the entry to the palace hanger came into view and Obi-Wan followed Tylen inside.

"You can have one of my ships to take, Obi-Wan." Tylen offered as he showed Obi-Wan a mid-sized cruiser. "Father will be mad enough without a missing ship. But he never said I couldn't give mine away," Tylen said with a crooked smile. He then led Obi-Wan inside, and showed him the small but comfortable cockpit. "There's no time to explain how everything works, but I'm sure you can figure it out." Tylen said apologetically.

"Thank you, Tylen." Obi-Wan said sincerely, touched by the boy's consideration and maturity. "I am very grateful for your help."

"Well, I'd better go now, so you can leave." he said reluctantly. "I'll open the launch doors for you, and you shouldn't run into any problems from security." The boy turned to leave, but stopped. "Obi-Wan?" he said hesitantly, "Thank you too." As he left, he called over his shoulder, "And for the record, I'm eighteen!" And with that, the hatch closed, leaving Obi-Wan alone in his new ship.

"Eighteen!" he muttered to himself in disbelief as he powered up the cruiser. No wonder the boy had seemed nearly as mature as his Padawan at times.

The launch doors opened, and Obi-Wan clumsily maneuvered the strange ship out of the hanger and up into the city. As promised, no one tried to stop him or give chase, and after a few moments of fiddling with the controls he was able to take the cruiser into orbit and finally out to open space. He spared one last glance towards the luminous green planet . . . only to see nothing but empty space. Unsettled, Obi-Wan returned his attention to the controls, and was able to figure out how to activate the hyperdrive.

Obi-Wan allowed himself a small sigh of relief as the stars streaked by, and settled back bonelessly in the pilot's chair. It had not been a difficult escape, though even that light effort had taken its toll on his weakened body. Obi-Wan reminded himself that his body simply needed time to recover, and released his frustration into the Force.

Obi-Wan checked the ship for a long distance communicator, but none could be found. Well, he certainly would have a time explaining _this_ when he got home.

ooOooOoo

_There! He's off the planet, at least . . ._


	10. Chapter 10

_Happy 4th of July, all of my fellow residents of the USA! In honour of the holiday I'm posting this a bit early (and for you too, Destynii S!). :) Before you head out to see the fireworks, here's a new chapter for you. Many thanks for your reviews, I'm happy to see that there are people actually reading this! Though I think some of you may be surprised by how much (or little?) actually gets "fixed" by the end of the story. ;)_

_And to answer a question: just because Obi-Wan can use the Force doesn't mean he can contact the Jedi with it. His bond with Anakin is broken, remember, and besides, the Force isn't that great for long distance communication. Otherwise, I doubt Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would've worried about being stuck on Tatooine in TPM!_

**Chapter 10**

Try as he might, Anakin simply could not concentrate.

After his bond with Obi-Wan had been so painfully broken, Anakin had been staying in Master Yoda's quarters. He would have preferred to stay alone, but his own quarters were also Obi-Wan's, and it would have been too painful to stay there. Staying with Master Yoda wasn't all that pleasant either, though. Besides the uncomfortably high humidity and the strange smells that emanated from the kitchen area, there was the little Master himself to deal with. Anakin was numb, and wanted nothing but to be left alone with his anguish. It was very likely that Obi-Wan was dead; Anakin had felt his Master's pain and then the nothingness that had taken its place.

Master Yoda, however, had not been so sure.

"_A great and simple change, there has been, in the path of the Force." Yoda said cryptically. "Despair you must not, young Skywalker. Alive, Obi-Wan may yet be."_

"_But, Master, I felt it myself." And it had hurt, so much. "How do you know?" Anakin argued._

"_Ask this of me, you should not." Yoda replied sharply. "To the Force you must look for your answers."_

Anakin wanted to believe Master Yoda, but he just couldn't forget the intense sense of pain and that last, sweet mental caress from Obi-Wan. Any answers that the Force may have had eluded him, and despair threatened to overtake him. All he wanted was to be left alone. But again, Master Yoda had different ideas. Seeing the state that Anakin was in, the small Master had shooed him out of his quarters – using that pointy stick of his -- and sent him to the gardens to meditate.

And meditating was what Anakin was doing; or at least, what he was _trying_ to do. With little success. All he could think about was his beloved Master, and he doubted that was what Master Yoda had had in mind. Suddenly restless, Anakin rose from his position on the ground and left the gardens, not quite sure where he was headed. Master Yoda may have told him to go meditate, but he hadn't said that he _had _to do it in the gardens.

Before he even realized where he was going, Anakin found himself in the Jedi Temple's hanger. It was one of his favorite places to go when he was upset, and the familiar sights and sounds of the place did not fail to soothe him. But only a little. He figured he should at least try to meditate here, though, so he wouldn't have to lie to Master Yoda. But before he could settle on a spot, something in the far corner of the hanger caught his eye, or perhaps something else.

It was a strange ship, like none other that Anakin had ever seen, and a beautiful one at that. Small and lightly built, Anakin could still tell that it was one powerhouse of a ship. Unable to resist a closer look, Anakin allowed himself to be drawn closer, and felt a thrill through the Force. There, reaching into one of the ship's maintenance hatches, was a slim young man, perhaps a bit younger than himself. Judging by his flowing blue cape and tousled hair, Anakin could tell that he was no Jedi. What, then, was he doing in this part of the Temple hanger?

"Are you lost?" Anakin inquired politely as he approached him from behind. Abruptly, the young man withdrew from the maintenance hatch and whirled around, and Anakin took in a sharp breath at the vision that greeted him. Translucently fair and unhealthily slim, the young man barely reached Anakin's shoulder. But it wasn't his physique that made Anakin's breath still. Looking back at him were a pair of bright, beautiful blue-green eyes that were just like Obi-Wan's. Anakin internally cringed and looked away, disturbed by the uncanny sight.

"Lost?" came a soft, familiar voice in reply. "Certainly not. But what about you, Padawan mine? Do you not recognize your Master?" he asked gently.

Anakin jerked his head up and looked into the face, suddenly so familiar. His eyes widened as realization hit him. "Obi-Wan?" he whispered. Reaching out with the Force, Anakin brushed against the other's mind and felt a warm, familiar presence that welcomed his touch. He didn't know how, but this slight young man before him was without a doubt Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Yes, Anakin. For a moment there I was worried that no one would recognize me." he offered with a slight grin.

Not trusting himself to speak, Anakin instead gathered Obi-Wan up in his arms, nearly lifting him from the ground. Obi-Wan tensed for a moment, then gently returned the embrace. The feel of slender bones and the lack of weight against his body frightened Anakin, and he quickly loosened his grip so as not to cause harm.

"Master . . . how? What happened to you?" Anakin asked worriedly, stepping back to look Obi-Wan in the eye. Where was the strong man who had left him outside the Council chambers?

"That, Anakin, is a very long story. Suffice it to say, I ran into a few problems on my way back from Neskya," he said wryly. "I should report to the Council, now," he said regretfully. Anakin followed Obi-Wan's gaze across the hanger, and saw the tall form of Master Windu waiting off to the side. The Master inclined his head in their direction, indicating that they should follow him.

ooOooOoo

For millenia, the Aurën people have lived peacefully, neither known nor touched by outsiders.

And this was not about to change with one man.

In all the four-hundred and thirty-four years that he had served the Crown, Marcall had never seen his King accept an outsider into their home. Certainly, the Right of Induction by Transformation was an age-old tradition, and as a people they had gained many valuable members this way. King Elhosan, however, had never before granted this gift of their blood to an outsider, and tended to be slightly more wary of them than his predecessor had been. At first, Marcall had been pleased that an outsider had rescued the young prince, especially since the Jedi were known to be an honorable clan.

But as soon as the King had granted his gift, Marcall had known that it would be a mistake. Besides being honorable, Jedi were also reputed to be very resourceful. He had feared that the Jedi would try to leave, and by doing so break the new regard that the King had gained for outsiders. And leave the Jedi had, with the help of the prince nonetheless. Ironic as it was, the King had not been amused. He had been furious, and immediately sent Marcall and a handful of officers after the escaped Jedi. Apparently, the King had decided that the risk of discovery by means of the escaped Jedi was greater than the risk they'd take by leaving the planet.

Reluctantly, Marcall had obeyed. He'd never truly understood the isolationist policy of his people, though he supposed that there was a good reason for it. Still, he wasn't looking forward to his task of hunting down the escaped Jedi, and was infinitely grateful that it would not be his job to try and integrate him into Aurën society.

"Sir? We've made orbit." Lieutenant Callem informed him, looking at him expectantly.

Marcall nodded. "Prepare a cruiser. I'll be taking two guardsmen to the surface."

Staying hidden from Coruscant Air Traffic Control would be easy. And so would catching the Jedi. Or at least, he hoped that it would be – he didn't particularly want to have to kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Wow, lots of reviews again, thanks so much guys! I see that I have thoroughly weirded many of you out, lol. I really do appreciate your input, even though the story is already completed it helps me gauge how far from the mark my writing is and fine-tunemy currentwritings. Though fair warning: it looks like some of you probably won't like the end of this story, sorry. :(_

_Destynii: to answer your question, yes, this will be AU and thus out of necessity takes place after AotC (you will see why by the end). So Anakin and Padme "happened" already, so to speak. I do see what you mean about Anakin seeming young, at least in the earlier chapters, even though he is 19 in this story. That is probably because I see him as being rather immature emotionally, which shows especially when he is arguing about something personal to him or is under emotional stress. I just think of how he acted in AotC (which was rather immature and whiney at times, IMHO), and go with that since this is set very shortly after. And as I'm sure you know, guys his age tend to act much different around girls and other guys their age than they do around, say, their parents or their coaches. ;)_

**Chapter 11**

Once again, Anakin found himself at his Master's side in the Council chambers, though he was not the object of their scrutiny this time. As Obi-Wan calmly recounted his tale for the Council, Anakin listened raptly, torn between fascination and horror.

"As there was no communicator on board, I was unable to contact the Temple and returned immediately." Obi-Wan finished, and for a moment the chamber was strangely quiet. The Councilors looked unusually pensive, and Yoda regarded Obi-Wan with an unusual softness in his gaze.

"Undergone a great transformation you have, Master Obi-Wan," Yoda said, breaking the silence. "But strong in the Force you have always been, and changed that has not. Strong, are the Aurën people, as well." the small Master said emphatically. Obi-Wan gave him a quizzical look. "Yes, know of them I do, but many years it has been." Yoda shook his head. "Directly to the Healers you will go now, so that recover you may. Much have we to discuss," he said, directing his last comment at his fellow Councilors. Obi-Wan hesitated only slightly before giving a small bow and turning to leave. Anakin moved to follow him, but was stopped by Master Windu's firm voice.

"Stay, Padawan."

Obi-Wan threw a curious glance over his shoulder, but left as he had been told to. Alone with the Council now, Anakin shifted his weight restlessly as he wondered what they could possibly want of him. Was he somehow in more trouble?

"Nervous you are, young Skywalker," Yoda observed. "Have reason to be, do you?"

"No, Master," Anakin replied respectfully, bowing his head slightly.

Yoda made a vague sound that could have been one of displeasure. "Much changed, your Master is. What think you of this?" he asked abruptly, gazing at Anakin intently.

"I . . ." Anakin found himself at a loss for a moment. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Obi-Wan's new form just yet. So his first impressions would have to do. "It worries me, Master. I want to see him well again," he answered honestly.

"Well, you say." Yoda harrumphed. "Unwell he is, now?"

"Of course he isn't well, Master." Anakin said, somewhat indignantly. "You saw him. He's weak and frail, and needs to have whatever made him that way reversed." Anakin fervently hoped that the healers would be able to help Obi-Wan; he didn't know what he'd do if they couldn't. He wanted, _needed_, his Master back.

Yoda let out a small, sad sigh and looked to Master Windu.

"Thank you for your time, Padawan." Master Windu said calmly. "Please wait outside while the Council convenes."

"Yes, Masters." Anakin bowed low and left, and seated himself in the waiting area outside. Uneasily, he recalled the last time that he had been here, but quickly pushed such considerations from his mind. He had been on his best behavior lately, so he was confident that the Council would find no fault.

ooOooOoo

The Jedi Temple was not a particularly grand structure, at least not in comparison to those around it. But Marcall and his men did not need it pointed out to them – they knew it right away by the unique Sense of its existence. Marcall gazed out the viewport from his vantage point of their ship, which was safely concealed from detection yet able to move about the city at will.

Coruscant disturbed him deeply, with its varied population and its dizzying bustle. A small part of him, though, was equally fascinated by the spectacle. Bringing his attention back to the matter at hand, Marcall let his gaze rest on the Temple, aware that his quarry was safely inside it.

And where Obi-Wan Kenobi was was where they needed to be as well. Contemplating their options, a slow smile spread across his lips as he came to the only logical conclusion.

"Lieutenant?" he said smoothly, "Prepare our cycles."

ooOooOoo

The Council had convened for more than an hour, and by the time Anakin was able to get to the Healer's wing it was late in the evening. As he entered, the Apprentice Healer on duty recognized him and pointed him towards Obi-Wan's medical suite. Anakin nodded curtly and made his way back, but stopped just short of entering. The short walk from the Council chambers had given him little time to calm his rising anger, and perhaps panic, at the Council's decision. Apparently he had said something wrong, because when the Council had called him in again they had told him, quite calmly, that they were considering a new Master for him. Anakin had protested vehemently and had nearly resorted to begging, but in the end all he had been able to get was a glorified 'maybe.'

But maybe wasn't good enough. He would have Obi-Wan or no Master at all.

He didn't want to think about that when he went in to visit Obi-Wan, though, for fear that his always-observant Master would pick up on his anxiety. Anakin paused momentarily to clear his thoughts and release his tension into the Force, and then took a deep breath and entered.

Obi-Wan was asleep, as Anakin had guessed he would be. Not wanting to disturb him, Anakin quietly slid into the chair beside the bed and watched him sleep. Obi-Wan was sleeping only lightly, though, and Anakin's mere presence was enough to wake him.

"Hello, Padawan," he said quietly as he turned to look up at Anakin.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Master. You need your rest; I'll leave now." He started to rise, but was halted by a slender hand on his arm.

"It's quite all right, Anakin. Stay." Obi-Wan's voice was soft but firm, and Anakin hesitantly sat back down. "What is on your mind, my Padawan?" First and foremost on his mind was the fact that he may not _be_ Obi-Wan's Padawan for much longer, but he didn't want to tell that to him now.

"I'm worried about you, Master," he said honestly. "And . . ." he hesitated, unsure if it was the right time to ask.

"And?"

"Our training bond . . . it's gone, Master." Anakin said in a small voice. "Will we be able to reform it?" he asked worriedly. "And why did it break? I thought you had died."

Obi-Wan gave him a comforting smile. "Of course we will reform it, Anakin. And since Force bonds do have some physiological basis as well, I suspect that the sudden change in my genetics was what caused it to break as it did."

"I suppose that makes sense." Anakin replied thoughtfully. "Can we do it now?" he asked abruptly.

"What, reform our bond?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised. "I don't see why--"

"Please, Master?" Anakin pleaded, giving Obi-Wan his best needy look. As anxious as he was for their bond to be reformed, he still could have waited. But if they were bonded, he figured, it would be more difficult for the Council to take Obi-Wan away from him.

Obi-Wan gave him a long, inscrutable look, and then let out a quiet sigh. "Very well, Anakin." He slowly sat up in bed, then, and held his hands out to Anakin with an encouraging smile.

Carefully, Anakin took them, aware of how fragile they seemed in his own large hands. He reached out with the Force then, and felt Obi-Wan do the same. He welcomed the warm, much-loved presence, and allowed it to take root in his mind. Delving into Obi-Wan's mind as well, Anakin was relieved to find it to be familiar as it had always been, unchanged by his Master's physical transformation. Wordlessly, they completed the bond, and the Force hummed around them in recognition.

It was perfectly formed, and just as it had been before . . . but not quite. Anakin could not pinpoint where the difference was, though, so he allowed himself to ignore it. If anything, their bond was improved, so whatever it was was surely of little consequence.


	12. Chapter 12

_Just two more chapters after this one! Thanks for reading, everyone. :)_

**Chapter 12**

"Anakin," Obi-Wan asked slowly as he rose from the training room floor. "_What _was that?"

"What, Master?" Anakin ducked his head, lowering his 'saber.

"I'm sure you know very well what I mean, Padawan. You're hardly even trying," he replied, frustrated. In the past weeks Obi-Wan had recovered nicely, and was feeling almost completely healthy. For better or worse, though, he would never regain his human form; the Healers couldn't even understand how he had changed, let alone how to change him back. His new form would take some getting used to, but training with Master Yoda had helped him to get a feel for how his body worked now. He lacked the physical strength and the sheer size that he was used to, but he felt that his much increased agility and speed more than made up for it. And now that he had attained a sufficient level of competency with it, Master Yoda had suggested that he begin practicing with his Padawan as well. Being a team, Anakin would also have to become familiar with Obi-Wan's new form and fighting style.

So far, it wasn't going well. Anakin, for whatever reason, refused to engage him properly. He didn't do it outright, though. Rather, he fought hesitantly and half-heartedly, and withdrew immediately, but subtlety, if their matches became too heated. Like he had done just now. Obi-Wan had tolerated it for a time, aware that his physical change had shaken Anakin more than it should have.

"_You want me to do what?" Anakin asked, looking at Obi-Wan with disbelief._

_Obi-Wan stood in the center of the training room and gestured Anakin towards him with a curious smile. "Spar with me."_

"_But I can't," Anakin protested. _

"_And why not?" Obi-Wan asked, cocking his head slightly to the side._

"_I . . . you'll . . ." Anakin stammered, trailing off as he mumbled something unintelligible._

_Obi-Wan simply looked at him, raising an eyebrow in inquiry._

"_I'm afraid that I'll hurt you."_

And Obi-Wan had understood. The look that Anakin had given him was so worried, so full of fear, that Obi-Wan had thought it would be best to allow Anakin some time to adjust before pressing him further. But enough was enough.

"I am trying, Master." Anakin sounded miffed, and he gave Obi-Wan a wounded look.

Obi-Wan only looked at his Padawan for a moment, exasperated. "Anakin . . ." he began, a slight warning in his tone. "Try harder, then," he said patiently. He moved close to Anakin then and looked up directly into his eyes. "I won't break."

Anakin's cheeks took on a reddish tint, and he looked away. "Of course you won't, Master."

Obi-Wan gave him a hard look, but did not press further. Yet.

He headed back to the training room's center, and drew his borrowed 'saber. "Again." They _would_ get past this.

ooOooOoo

It had been a long day, and Obi-Wan was bone-tired by the time he had collapsed on his bed in their quarters. He had been irritated with himself for over doing it with training that day, especially since it hadn't done anything to ease Anakin's worry for him.

But even tired as he was, he should have sensed them coming. He woke from a sound sleep, unsure as to what had disturbed him, only to feel a slight prick on the back of his neck. Two slim shadows appeared at his sides, and the room suddenly started to get darker. The shadows moved closer, and Obi-Wan dimly recognized one of them as a guard from Aurën.

"Time to come home, Jedi." one of them whispered.

Obi-Wan couldn't sense them in the Force, a fact that disturbed him greatly. As he slipped into unconsciousness, his last thought was to hope that other Jedi could sense them.

_Anakin . . . _

ooOooOoo

Anakin bolted upright in bed, startled awake by his Master's faint mental call. Or had he dreamed it? Reaching out with the Force, he could not sense anything amiss in his Master's bedroom, though Obi-Wan's presence was strangely muted. Alarmed, Anakin threw off the covers and dashed across the hall to Obi-Wan's room. The bed was empty and tousled, and Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. Cocking his head to the side for a moment, Anakin ran over to the window just in time to see his unconscious Master being spirited away by two strangely elegant looking men riding the most unusual swoop bikes that he had ever seen. Without a second thought, Anakin took a flying, Force-aided leap through the window and latched onto the bottom of the one that Obi-Wan was being held on as it departed.

The bike dipped under his weight, then stabilized, and Anakin started to climb onto the back. The dark haired man in the seat gave Anakin an annoyed look, clutched Obi-Wan tighter, and began to guide the small vehicle through a series of complex twists and turns in an effort to lose his unwanted passenger. But Anakin would not lose his Master so easily, and he held on tenaciously. It did him little good, though, as the man activated some type of shock-shield where Anakin was holding on. Startled, Anakin released his hold and plummeted downwards.

With a bit of maneuvering and judicious use of the Force, he was able to land squarely on the hood of a speeder several levels down. "Sorry," he said hastily to the astonished looking driver, who leaped out onto a nearby rooftop in panic. "I _said_ I was sorry," Anakin muttered, miffed. Turning his attention back to the matter of hand, he hopped into the seat and grabbed the controls. He then focused in on Obi-Wan's Force signature, and sped after the escaping abductors. _I'm coming, Master._

With a bit of careful piloting – though he doubted Obi-Wan would have called it that – Anakin caught up with the pair of swoop bikes and came up along side the one driven by the man who held Obi-Wan. Before he could do anything, though, the light haired man on the other bike came up behind him and rammed into him.

Anakin cursed under his breath as his speeder went careening around, and he activated his lightsaber as the light-haired man drew a blaster-like weapon. Anakin deflected the shots back as they were fired, trying desperately but failing to keep up with the dark haired man and Obi-Wan on the other bike. Furious, Anakin leaped onto the shooter's bike, knocking him off with a powerful kick. Anakin didn't even spare a glance downwards as he gunned the bike's engines and raced after his captive Master.

Sighting his quarry from above, Anakin zoomed downwards to intercept. As he came closer, though, his sense of anticipation turned to shock as he saw Obi-Wan wrestling his captor for the controls.

Anakin couldn't tell who won, but it didn't seem to matter as the bike took a sharp dive downward.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do appreciate your reviews, thanks very much. :)_

_And to answer a question: the story that comes after this, tentatively titled _What Comes of It, _has already been written and is completely finished.It has a completely different plot overall, but some lingering "issues" from this story remain._

**Chapter 13**

He was moving far too fast.

Shaking off the effects of the sedative, Obi-Wan became aware of this as well as the fact that he was being held in a rather uncomfortable position on a swoop bike of some sort. Then he remembered – it was Marcall, the Aurën guard from the Palace.

He remained limp, and then 'slid' to one side, causing his captor to shift. In that instant Obi-Wan sprung into action and made a grab for the controls, but Marcall's grip was too strong for him to break. Instead, Obi-Wan wriggled upwards and leaped over and behind Marcall, and then shoved him forward with all of his weight.

Startled by the sudden move, Marcall was pushed up against the controls. The swoop bike plummeted downwards, headed straight for a building side. Obi-Wan took a spinning leap off of the doomed vehicle, and landed gracefully on the walkway below. Marcall also jumped off, but landed a few buildings up. Looking first at his destroyed vehicle and then at Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowed as he took off swiftly in the opposite direction.

Obi-Wan took off just as quickly, leaping up and after him.

"Master!" came a yell from nearby.

Obi-Wan took a quick glance back and registered his apprentice's presence, but did not stop his pursuit.

ooOooOoo

Anakin cursed loudly as Obi-Wan raced ahead, but quickly started after him, trying not to let his fear get the better of him. Obi-Wan had just gotten free of his kidnapper, and Anakin couldn't help but wish that he would have just stayed put and let him deal with it.

Obi-Wan and his kidnapper quickly outpaced him, though, and even at his fastest Anakin just managed to keep them in sight. The dark haired man was blindingly fast – but so was Obi-Wan, to Anakin's surprise. They were led on a dizzying chase, over buildings, through them, and down into the levels below. Anakin experienced a brief flash of panic as he thought he lost them, but they soon reappeared as Obi-Wan practically flew off of a rooftop, slamming into the dark-haired man and taking him down with him.

Anakin winced as he expected to see them to roll to the ground in a heap, but miraculously the grappling pair landed upright. Though perhaps miraculous was the wrong word, as Anakin could feel a foreign Force-like undercurrent rushing around them. Strangely enough, it only served to ease his anxiousness.

By the time Anakin reached the rooftop where the fight was taking place, it was as good as over. With a final and rather impressive flying kick, Obi-Wan knocked the dark haired man to the ground, and he lay unconscious where he fell.

"Master! Are you all right?" Anakin asked solicitously, looking Obi-Wan over critically. His Master had a few scrapes and bruises, and looked rather winded, but he could detect no serious injury.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan replied briefly, offering Anakin a reassuring smile. "Thanks for the rescue," he said teasingly.

"You're very welcome," Anakin replied in a similar tone as he flashed a grin. Toeing the unconscious man, he asked, "Master, who could this be? I can't imagine anyone who'd want to kidnap you."

"This, Padawan, is one of the head guardsmen from that _lovely_ planet of the Aurën. If I recall, this one is named Marcall." He paused for a moment, looking pensive. "I suppose the King was more upset by my departure than his son thought he would be," Obi-Wan commented wryly.

"Shall we take him back to the Temple, then?" Anakin inquired. Given what he'd seen of this man, he didn't trust him to law enforcement.

"I suppose so. The Council may want to speak with him – or the Senate may, for that matter," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin nodded in agreement, and quickly bent down to hoist the unconscious man over his shoulder. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he did so. "You caught him, let me carry him." he said, a bit defensively. "I wouldn't want to have come chasing after you for nothing." He was impressed by Obi-Wan's astonishing new speed, and had to admit that his Master had shown that he was more than capable in a fight despite his slim stature. And though Obi-Wan obviously didn't need any rescuing, Anakin still wanted to be useful. "Shall we go now?" he asked dutifully.

Obi-Wan lifted his eyes to meet Anakin's, and grinned. "Certainly." he replied with a small smile. "I don't suppose you have a speeder anywhere nearby?"

Anakin just rolled his eyes.

ooOooOoo

"He may present his case to the Senate if he chooses to, as he claims to have been acting on the direct orders of the planet's monarch."

Obi-Wan looked at Master Windu in surprise as they paused outside the Council Chambers. "Master, I hardly think that he will want to have any interaction with the _Galactic _Senate. From what I've seen of them, the Aurën are isolationist to the point of being xenophobic."

"I'm afraid you may be right, Obi-Wan, but we will still offer him the option." Master Windu told him.

"And if he refuses?" Obi-Wan queried.

"We'll have no choice but to try him in the criminal courts." he admitted.

"No." Obi-Wan shook his head. "If it comes to that, I won't file charges. The Aurën have enough dislike for outsiders as it is." Obi-Wan said resignedly. He certainly didn't appreciate the King's forceful attempt to bring him back to Aurën, but he couldn't fault the guardsman for doing his job.

Master Windu looked at him skeptically. "We'll see."

ooOooOoo

Anakin had given up trying to sit still as he sat outside the Council chambers. He had never been good at waiting, and today was no exception. That morning he had received a summons that was quite possibly the vaguest that he had ever gotten, so he wasn't quite sure what the Council wanted to see him for. But since it had been for him alone, and not for Obi-Wan as well, he suspected that it was in regards to the matter of his apprenticeship under his current Master.

Anakin knew that the Council wouldn't go so far as to revoke his apprenticeship for his behavior, but he wasn't so sure that they would let him keep Obi-Wan as his Master. Silently, he pleaded to any part of the Force that might hear him not to take Obi-Wan away from him.

* * *

_One more chapter to go! Thanks for sticking with me, guys, and please feel free to let me know what you think._


	14. Chapter 14

_Many thanks to all of my readers! I appreciate all of your reviews, even if its just to tell me to update. It does help! ;) _

_Ice Dragon3: to get accent marks over letters, I go to insert->special character. Hope that helps! -- mickeylover303: I'm so glad to have helped intoduce you to the world of SW slash! I really appreciate your comments. -blush-_

_And yes, I will start posting the sequel to this story soon, sometime later this week. :) However, I hesitate to call it a sequel, as it is quite different from this story. Since this story is non-slash and the two that follow it are slash, I tried to "distance" them somewhat. Well, you'll see what I mean. ;)_

_Here we go, last chapter!_

**Chapter 14**

"Loud your thoughts are, young Skywalker." Master Yoda observed as he hobbled past Anakin towards the Council Chambers. "Fear loss, you should not."

Anakin quickly stood, embarrassed at having had his mental wanderings heard by the wise old Master. "Sorry, Master, yes," he stammered out.

"Why stand there, do you?" Yoda asked, peering back at Anakin as he opened the door to the Council chambers. "Have an appointment, we do." Without saying anything further, Yoda made his way inside.

Anakin looked after him for a moment in surprise, and then quickly hurried in just as the door shut. Yoda was seating himself comfortably in his chair, and looked up at Anakin when he had finished.

"Master?" Anakin began, looking around the empty room uncertainly. "If I may ask, where are the rest of the Council members? If I recall, I was summoned to meet with the _Council,_" he emphasized.

"So you were, yes. But speak first with you alone, I will," The small Master replied. Anakin mentally squirmed under the penetrating gaze that studied him, feeling unusually self-conscious.

Unable to stand the scrutiny any longer, Anakin spoke up. "Have you decided yet?" he asked, not bothering to say what about.

"For me to decide, it is not. Determine if Obi-Wan is a fitting Master for you, your own behavior will." Yoda answered serenely.

"And what has my behavior decided, then?" he replied tersely. He really didn't want to deal with Yoda's unique brand of wisdom now. He just wanted to be told that he was still Obi-Wan's Padawan.

"What think you of your Master, young Skywalker?" Yoda asked abruptly. "Worried, are you, for him?"

Somewhat taken aback by the straightforwardness of the question, Anakin replied, "I know that a Jedi should not worry, Master. But if I did, then yes, I _would_ worry for Obi-Wan." He chose his next words carefully, while at the same time abandoning all care as his feelings crystallized for the first time into words. "But that has nothing to do with the change that he has undergone. It's because I care about him and want him to be safe."

For a long moment, Yoda only looked at him. "But trust him, do you, to care for himself?"

ooOooOoo

"How did your meeting go, Anakin?" Obi-Wan greeted Anakin pleasantly.

Anakin grinned broadly. "Very well, Master, very well." He had just gotten out of what may very well have been the most nerve-wracking Council meeting that he had ever experienced, but the end result had been favorable. He still wasn't sure what he had said to convince them, but the Council had decided to allow him to continue his apprenticeship with Obi-Wan.

"And what did the Council want with you, anyway?" Obi-Wan inquired, looking at him curiously. "It wasn't about last night," he stated.

"No, Master, it wasn't." He hesitated for a moment as he decided how to continue. He didn't want to tell Obi-Wan . . . but he didn't want to lie to him either. "The Council had my apprenticeship to you under review," he admitted.

"Ah." Obi-Wan said non-commitally. "Master Yoda had mentioned something along those lines."

"You _knew_?" Anakin gaped.

"Not much, really," Obi-Wan amended. "I was told only that the Council was 'concerned' about my ability to be a dominant role model as I am now, if I couldn't manage the same before," he said wryly. "Though now I see why you were so anxious to restore our training bond."

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin said sorrowfully. "I do respect you. And I did miss you," he added. The last thing he wanted was for Obi-Wan to doubt his motivations. He could live with it if the Council doubted him, but not Obi-Wan.

"I know." Obi-Wan said, regarding Anakin fondly. "And I need you to trust me, to take care of myself and your training as well."

"I'll try, Master, I promise," Anakin said sincerely.

"I just hope that's not what you told Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said with a teasing smile.

A brief look of horror crossed Anakin's face, but was quickly followed by one of relief as he recalled his conversation with Yoda. "No, Master."

"Good. Now how about you show me?" Obi-Wan flashed him an almost mischievous grin, and Anakin followed him as he headed out the door.

ooOooOoo

"I yield." Anakin panted out. Sweaty and tired, he knelt motionless on the training room floor, Obi-Wan's new 'saber at his chest. The pale green blade quickly withdrew at his words, and Obi-Wan offered Anakin his hand to get up. Anakin looked at the small offering doubtfully, thinking he would be more likely to pull Obi-Wan down. He quickly caught himself though, reminding himself that if Obi-Wan could beat him so thoroughly while sparring then he could certainly help him up.

Anakin accepted the proferred hand as he rose, and then walked gingerly over to the bench to grab a towel. Trying to keep up with his Master had been a difficult task, as Obi-Wan had incorporated so many leaps and aerial maneuvers that it almost made him dizzy, and he'd used many rarely used muscles to keep up with him. He still wasn't quite used to Obi-Wan's new fighting style, so his Master had beaten him worse than usual today. He would definitely be sore tomorrow.

But seeing the calm, satisfied look that Obi-Wan wore was worth it. They had both needed this. True, Anakin was still on probation, but he was confident that he could be a better Padawan if only he tried harder.

"Very good effort, Padawan," Obi-Wan observed. "You are much improved," he commented with a knowing smile.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin said modestly. "But just you wait until I get a better handle on your style. Then we'll have some real fun," he said slyly.

"I look forward to it, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan acknowledged with a tilt of his head.

Obi-Wan headed to the showers then, and Anakin followed. As he was enjoying the feel of the warm water against his tired muscles, a sudden, unwelcome thought popped into his head. "Master?" he called, directing his query to the stall next to his.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan replied as he felt around for the soap.

"What are they going to do with that Aurën guardsman that tried to kidnap you?"

"Marcall, you mean? Nothing, I'm afraid. The containment cell they put him in didn't even hold him for the night. He's long gone by now," Obi-Wan replied off-handedly.

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise, both at the information itself and by how unaffected by it Obi-Wan seemed to be. "What if he comes back?"

"I doubt King Elhosan would send the same man twice, Anakin," Obi-Wan corrected him.

"But--" Anakin bit his lip.

"And besides, I think its safe to say that we've seen the last of the Aurën. This last incident has surely demonstrated that they will risk more exposure trying to capture me than by leaving me free." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"I suppose you're right, Master," Anakin admitted. Obi-Wan probably _was_ right about this, as he was about just about everything else. And even if they did come for him again, Anakin was secure in his knowledge that Obi-Wan could, and would, put up a good fight.

"Though if there is a next time," Anakin added, "Don't have all the fun without me." He shot Obi-Wan a playful grin, and was rewarded with one of his Master's rare, amused looks.

"I shall try."

**END**

_Thanks for reading! I appreciate your feedback. :)_


End file.
